<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lamb of God by NekoNeko24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513213">Lamb of God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNeko24/pseuds/NekoNeko24'>NekoNeko24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNeko24/pseuds/NekoNeko24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lamb of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p>库洛洛正端坐在酒店的双人床上，摆出一副近似冥想的姿势，双目紧闭，嘴角却挂着一丝难以察觉的微笑。“你来了。”他对着空气缓缓说道。</p><p>房间中显出一个金发青年的身形，酷拉皮卡面色凝重，剪裁上成的定制西装将他的身形衬托得更加瘦削，而他中指的束缚之链正层层叠叠地捆绑在库洛洛身上。</p><p>“你又抓到我了。”库洛洛睁开眼睛，感觉到身上的锁链更加收紧了一些。这出乎意料的顺利让酷拉皮卡紧张起来，面前的黑发男人依旧是一副云淡风轻的模样，但不同于上次面对死亡的纯粹坦荡，这一次酷拉皮卡警觉地嗅到了一丝陷阱的味道。</p><p>青年小动物一般警惕的神情让库洛洛笑容更甚，他活动双腿站起身来，一步步向对方逼近。“这次要杀了我吗？锁链手。”酷拉皮卡抖动手中的锁链将其缠绕在床腿上，又一个使力拽倒行走中的男人将他拖回床边，“我劝你最好老实一点。”他居高临下地看着他，“不然我真的会杀了你。”</p><p>库洛洛发出一声轻笑，“你当然可以杀了我，我的死根本算不上什么。即使我死了，旅团依旧会存在，即使我死了，你的同族也没有办法复活。”他神情淡漠，“我以为我们早就达成共识了。”</p><p>酷拉皮卡依旧紧紧攥着手中的锁链，只要他愿意，他的戒律之链可以轻松取走对方性命，但在某个瞬间，他却认为他才是那个应该逃跑的人。库洛洛仔细打量着金发青年，对方比上次见面时更加成熟，他的瞳孔是棕色的，说明他不再戴那副愚蠢的黑色隐形眼镜，他的双唇紧抿，却微微颤抖着，说明他并不像表面看起来那么坚定。库洛洛心里有了打算。他把头转向别处，露出一副困扰的表情，“我担心的是，如果我死了，你要怎么办？”</p><p>男人轻佻的话语彻底激怒了酷拉皮卡，他猛地收紧锁链，一只脚重重地踏上对方的胸膛，“你说这话是什么意思？”库洛洛故意不去看他，他知道此刻青年的双眼已经变成了耀眼的红色，那是这个世界上最美的颜色，但他偏要低下头，盯着青年纤细白皙的脚踝，“我的意思是，如果有一天幻影旅团从这个世界上消失，那么锁链手存在的意义又是什么呢？”</p><p>回应他的是漫长的沉默。库洛洛接着道，“现在捆在我身上的锁链，是你用对旅团的滔天恨意换来的吧。就是这锁链，困住了窝金。也就是这锁链…”他停顿几秒，深吸一口气，“杀死了他。”</p><p>“这是世界上唯一能困住蜘蛛的锁链，也是世界上唯一能杀死蜘蛛的锁链。当你杀死他，当你见识到你的恨意究竟有多么强大的力量，锁链手…啊，不对，应该是酷拉皮卡，你的内心究竟作何感受呢？”</p><p>酷拉皮卡感到长久以来紧绷的那根理智的弦正在被慢慢碾碎，他知道自己必须逃走，可双腿却像灌了铅一样沉重。于是他强打精神，故作镇定道，“杀人偿命，有什么不对吗？”</p><p>“没有”，库洛洛摇摇头，“完全没有。首先，窝金技不如人，被杀死是理所应当的事情，每一个蜘蛛都有这样的觉悟。其次，你为你的族人报仇，动机是合理的，是正义的，这也没有什么不对。甚至说，作为一个全职猎人，猎杀有名的犯罪集团，是你的职责。”他抬起头，用一种近乎天真的目光看着酷拉皮卡，“只是我有时会想，如果没有幻影旅团，酷拉皮卡又会是什么样子呢？”</p><p>酷拉皮卡感到一阵天旋地转。他犹如堕入冰窟，噬骨的冷感从四肢百骸蔓延开来，而他在四下无人的寒冷中心自由下坠，直到坠入不复的深渊。如果没有幻影旅团？如果没有幻影旅团，他便能做一个普通的窟卢塔族人，在他们世代的隐居地安稳度过平凡却幸福的一生。青年眼中的赤红在逐渐消散，库洛洛知道蜘蛛的猎物已经入网了，于是他接着说道，“是啊，你会度过一个普通窟卢塔族的人生，不会有锁链，不会有猎人考试，你甚至永远不会踏出深山一步。所以你看到了吗？酷拉皮卡，你的羁绊，你的力量，你的冒险，都和旅团不无关系。就连你的正义，也是因为旅团作为邪恶存在，才显得正义。”</p><p>酷拉皮卡的身形明显晃动了一下，但他还是强行稳住自己，一字一顿道，“你究竟想干什么？”</p><p>“没什么，”库洛洛耸耸肩，“我不会伤害你的，你也应该知道，如果我真的想杀你，你早就死了。相反，我还有一份礼物要送给你。”寂静的气氛中，他们一高一低无言地对峙着，在漫长的沉默之后，酷拉皮卡叹了一口气，缓缓收起锁链。</p><p>库洛洛从怀中掏出一个盒子，打开后里面有两块丑陋的石头。“这是我从贪婪之岛中得到的，名字叫做怀孕石。顾名思义，只要带着这两块石头，无论男女都可以怀孕生子。我知道你在寻找窟卢塔族的火红眼，死人的眼球，和活人的婴儿相比，你更想要哪一个呢？”</p><p>1</p><p>酷拉皮卡本想说些什么。他想说如果自己想要一个孩子，完全可以去找一个女人生，根本犯不上用什么怀孕石。但当他对上男人的眼神，他知道自己说什么都没有用了。库洛洛的眼神像一把利刃，轻易便撕碎了他坚固的伪装，直逼内心那最隐秘的地方，他的空虚，他的扭曲，他的欲望。他垂下头，自嘲地笑了笑，“好啊，那你想要从我这里得到什么呢？”</p><p>青年放弃挣扎的模样让库洛洛满意极了。“倒也没什么。”他摆出一副轻松的表情，调整了一个相对舒服的姿势，“我是盗贼，只要是感兴趣的东西我都想要得到。第一眼见到你的时候，我还以为你是女孩子。上次跟你分别之后，我偶尔会想起你。每当我想起你，总是会忍不住好奇，酷拉皮卡和女孩子究竟有什么不同呢？”你是珍宝，库洛洛在心里暗暗想道，在旅团的屠杀下幸存，修炼成为强大的念能力者，全世界唯一幸存的窟卢塔族人，本来就已经是这个世界上最珍贵的宝藏了。</p><p>酷拉皮卡只震惊了几秒，随后便脱下西装外套摔在地上。他一边解衬衫纽扣，一边脱皮鞋袜子，轮到皮带的时候犹豫再三，但还是解下来丢在一旁。库洛洛坐在床边，饶有趣味地欣赏青年的身体。酷拉皮卡的骨架很小，真的像女孩子一样，经受长年训练的肉体肌肉线条漂亮极了，恰到好处的胸肌和腹肌，有力量但又不会太夸张。屁股很翘，两条长腿纤细而紧实，缠在腰上应该会很棒。</p><p>酷拉皮卡脱到下半身只剩一条底裤，上半身衬衫大开。他走向男人，跨坐在对方腰上，抬起他的下巴，“可以开始了。”</p><p>库洛洛露出一抹意味不明的微笑。他抬起青年的胳膊，让他环着自己的脖子，再用双臂托住对方的臀部，起身的时候直接将对方抱了起来。酷拉皮卡贴在男人赤裸的胸膛上，以一种类似树袋熊的诡异姿势任由对方抱着。库洛洛将他放在床上，没去管脱掉的大衣是不是掉在了地上。</p><p>刚开始，库洛洛的亲吻出乎意料的温柔，像蜻蜓点水一般拂过青年嫣红的嘴唇。酷拉皮卡甚至觉得有点痒。渐渐的库洛洛开始加重力道，他撬开他的齿贝，在他口腔里疯狂掠夺着，用舌头挑逗着他脆弱的神经。手上也没闲着，他抚上窟卢塔人的胸脯，感受着掌下细腻的皮肤和逐渐混乱的呼吸。酷拉皮卡敏感极了，只是用两根手指轻轻夹他的乳头就能惹得他呻吟颤抖。库洛洛的双手继续向下游走，抚过他的小腹，来到他全身最脆弱的地方。</p><p>觉察到对方用意的酷拉皮卡下意识地伸手去挡，“别…”其实他根本不知道自己在干什么，此刻的他脸色酡红，沾满唾液的嘴唇在灯光下闪闪发光，湿漉漉的双眼早已失去焦点。库洛洛脸上笑意更深了，“别什么？你已经答应我了…”他不费吹灰之力便挣脱了青年绵软的双手，脱下青年最后的白色底裤，抓住那低垂的柔软性器把玩起来。“啊…”酷拉皮卡忍不住呻吟出声，库洛洛的技巧很好，器官在他手中迅速变硬涨大。等到时机差不多成熟的时候，库洛洛不再只是恶作剧般地把玩，他开始认真地，有规律地上下撸动起来。酷拉皮卡强咬着牙关不肯发出声音，他便用亲吻逼迫他张开嘴唇。酷拉皮卡试图挣扎，但他用尽全力却依旧被男人死死压在床上动弹不得。自己竟然妄想杀死这样的人吗？在意识溃散之前，酷拉皮卡有些绝望地想道。</p><p>库洛洛并不知道酷拉皮卡内心发生过怎样的争动，他只是感到身下一直紧绷的青年突然柔软下来，等到他再去亲吻他的时候，对方不再抗拒，反而有一种若有似无的回应。于是他加快手中的速度，只见青年双眉紧簇，大口喘着气，难耐地向后仰着头。</p><p>“你怎么了酷拉皮卡？”他坏心地问道。</p><p>“不…不要…”回答他的只有几个支离破碎的词汇。</p><p>“不要什么？”他像得到什么命令似的停下了手中的动作。金发青年委屈地快要哭出来了，他死死咬着下唇不肯说话，想要去掰男人抓着自己性器的那只手。库洛洛对眼前这幅画面感到非常满意，他足足欣赏了五秒钟，然后决定放过他这一次。“好了，”他用空闲的那只手摸了摸青年漂亮的金发，“这次就先放过你。”</p><p>射精的时候酷拉皮卡忍不住尖叫出声，浑浊的白色液体喷溅在库洛洛的黑色长裤上，显得格外显眼。他眼神溃散，汗水打湿了脸上的头发。他任由自己陷在柔软的白色大床，转过头，一旁的穿衣镜倒映出他和库洛洛的身影，还有库洛洛背上的蜘蛛纹身。</p><p>2</p><p>库洛洛觉察到他的心不在焉，明知故问道，“你在看什么呢？”</p><p>“没什么。”酷拉皮卡回过头来，双眼死死盯着天花板。库洛洛松开他渐渐软掉的性器，“要休息一下吗？”他一只手撑着头，在青年身旁侧躺下来，“刚才的只是前菜，正餐还没上呢。”酷拉皮卡扭过头看他，“什么正餐？”</p><p>“哎？你不会不知道吧…”库洛洛露出一副吃惊的表情，手却毫不留情地伸向青年身后最隐秘的小穴，“这里。”酷拉皮卡的脸色瞬间变得惨白，他想要逃走，却被男人拽住压回床上。库洛洛来回摩挲着他的后穴，“你不知道吗？你这里兴奋得不行呢。”巨大的羞耻感令酷拉皮卡红了脸，他厉声道，“你胡说。”库洛洛无辜道，“我可没有胡说。这里又柔软，又湿润，我一碰它就忍不住收缩起来，好像很期待我呢。”酷拉皮卡羞愤不已，伸手就要打他耳光，却被对方抓住了。</p><p>库洛洛的脸色平静如水。“你不信吗？”他的语气不疾不徐，却让人感到害怕。他抬起青年的一条大腿，细长的手指轻轻按摩着穴口，“那我证明给你看。”说罢便不由分说地插了进去。</p><p>轻微的不适感让酷拉皮卡发出一声轻呼，这种被异物入侵的感觉过于陌生，他感觉到库洛洛冰凉的手指在他的体内抽动着，更诡异的是，他紧绷的穴口正随着对方的动作变得柔软。“你也感觉到了对吗？”库洛洛在他的耳边呼气，又惹得青年一阵呻吟，“它很喜欢我。”他亲吻青年的耳朵，嘴唇和舌头挑逗他的耳垂，牙齿则轻轻厮磨他柔软的耳骨。酷拉皮卡感到自己融化了，他开始放任自己在男人怀抱里挣扎，发出深深浅浅的呻吟。</p><p>“这就满足了？”库洛洛轻笑一声，放入第二根手指。“啊…”酷拉皮卡难耐地喘息着，攥紧了身下的床单。库洛洛把鼻子埋进他耳后，轻轻嗅着青年头发上好闻的香波味，“别急…还有呢…”说罢，他又放入了第三根手指。后穴被撑到一个前所未有的程度，酷拉皮卡睁大了眼睛，“不…不要…”他泫然欲泣，小声祈求道，“求你…”库洛洛对他的请求充耳不闻，“你不喜欢吗？”他在青年体内来回抠动着，摸索着，寻找那个最佳位置，“还是说，你知道我还有更好的？更大，更炙热，更能填满你。”酷拉皮卡呜呜咽咽地抽泣起来，他随着男人的动作扭动着双腿，“求你…求你了…”</p><p>库洛洛掰过他的头，“求我什么？”言语间他似乎找到了他一直在寻找的东西，当他按上那一点的时候，青年的瞳孔骤然放大了，尽管他强迫自己不去发出声音。库洛洛了然地笑笑，更为专注地研磨着那一点。酷拉皮卡觉得自己快要崩溃了，他浑身抖得像个筛子，拼命和灭顶的快感抗衡着，“不要…求你了…”库洛洛终于停下手中的动作，青年被他搅得宛如一潭春水，摊在床上细细地喘息着，漂亮的眼睛里噙满泪水。“你究竟想要我做什么呢？酷拉皮卡。”</p><p>半晌，库洛洛看到一滴眼泪从窟卢塔人的脸上划过，他仿佛认命一般闭上眼睛。</p><p>“操我。”</p><p>库洛洛终于露出饕足的表情，他将手指从青年的后穴抽出，“遵命。”</p><p>3</p><p>酷拉皮卡的身体比想象中还要美味，库洛洛满脑子只有这一个念头。他的小穴又热又紧，每一次抽插都会带出一些液体，像一眼温热的泉水。他的腰又细又韧，任何姿势都可以很好地消化。酷拉皮卡的声音也是让人心醉的甜美，随着他的动作叹息一般地呻吟着。他的脸上沾满情欲，犹如坠入地狱的天使，一脸圣洁地对着魔鬼求欢。</p><p>库洛洛一边顶动着，一边将青年的衬衫脱下来绑住他的双手，“喜欢吗？”酷拉皮卡断断续续地呻吟着，根本顾不上他做了什么，“啊…哈…少废话…”库洛洛发出一声闷哼，将他翻了个身，双手背在身后，继续大力操干起来。“啊…啊…啊…”酷拉皮卡的声音骤然拔高，他像一头完全沉浸在情欲中的雌兽，情不自禁地迎合着身后男人的动作，发出梦呓般的叹息，“好棒…嗯…”</p><p>“操。”库洛洛在心里暗自骂了一句脏话，他将青年从床上捞起来，双手抱住他的胸部，让对方坐在自己怀里。而酷拉皮卡由于双手被绑住的关系，只能将手高高举过头顶，以一种近乎祷告的怪异姿势，随着男人的每一次抽动上下抖动着。库洛洛一手搂着他的腰，另一只手捏过青年的脸亲吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>酷拉皮卡突然噗嗤地笑出声来。“你笑什么？”库洛洛停下手里的动作，难得有几分困惑地看着他。青年笑得像猫一样，他舔舔嘴唇，颇有些为难地说，“我不舒服…”男人接着问，“哪里不舒服？”酷拉皮卡跪起身子，男人的性器从他的小穴中滑落，他将胸脯转向男人的脸，“这里。”</p><p>这回轮到库洛洛失去理智了。他冷哼一声，将对方推倒在床上，狠狠地欺上去。他含住青年的一颗乳珠，吮吸着，转着圈用舌头舔舐，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，一只手则毫不留情地揉搓着另一颗乳珠，直到它由于充血变得坚硬起来。酷拉皮卡发出满足的呻吟，他把双手搭在男人背上，如果可以，他甚至会抚摸他的脸颊。他喘息着，发出比猫咪更加慵懒的声音，“真乖…”</p><p>库洛洛狠狠剜了他一眼。“你说，”他像欣赏艺术品一样端详着被自己蹂躏后的胸脯，“你怀孕后会有奶水吗？”酷拉皮卡歪着头，故作认真地思索了几秒钟，娇笑道，“我也不知道…”</p><p>他们在床上做了无数次，在书桌上做了一次，在沙发上做了一次，最后一起淋浴的时候又做了一次。到最后库洛洛的精液让酷拉皮卡的小腹隆起了一个不小的弧度，只要微微一动就会有白色的液体顺着他的大腿流下来。“真是了不起啊，库洛洛。”在浴室里，库洛洛抬着酷拉皮卡的大腿为他清理的时候，青年望着一股股不断冒出的精液由衷地感叹到。库洛洛一言不发地为他按揉着小腹，直到不再有任何东西流出来。“你也很了不起啊，”他闷声答到，“做了整整三个小时呢。”他为青年冲洗干净身子，对方坚持不让他替自己擦拭身体，但默许他为自己穿上睡袍并吹干头发。</p><p>酷拉皮卡坐在浴室大理石的盥洗台上。库洛洛站在他面前，一手握着吹风机，另一只手熟练地拨弄着他的头发。他看着水珠顺着男人的头发一滴滴落下，从他的胸膛滑进缠绕在腰间的浴巾，有那么一个瞬间，他希望他们不是仇人就好了。但在下一个瞬间，他便为自己产生了这样的想法而感到羞耻。他们彼此心照不宣，没有说一句话。</p><p>吹好头发后库洛洛将他打横抱起来送回床上，又体贴地为他掖好被角。库洛洛整理好自己，将两颗怀孕石放在床头柜上。“因为我们刚做过的关系，你的身上会留下我的念，如果你现在使用怀孕石的话，你的孩子会拥有一部分我的生命能量…”酷拉皮卡把自己裹进被子里，只露出一张脸，他面容冷静地说道，“也就是说他也会是你的孩子吗？”库洛洛点点头，“是的。”</p><p>为窟卢塔族的仇人，生下一个窟卢塔族的孩子吗？“也好，”酷拉皮卡冷笑一声，把怀孕石揣进怀里，“这样你就会永远亏欠他了。”</p><p>4</p><p>“如果这就是你的决定的话，我希望在生产之前你可以留在这个房间里。”库洛洛的脸藏在阴影里，看不清表情。“我会不定时来看你，因为就像你说的，”他的嘴唇微不可察地颤抖了一下，“他也会是我的孩子。”</p><p>酷拉皮卡思索片刻，认为这不失为一个好主意，一方面他并不能挺着肚子打打杀杀，另一方面他也着实厌倦了日日追捕蜘蛛的日子。“没问题。”他合上眼睛，“就这么说定了。”</p><p>第二天酷拉皮卡醒来的时候库洛洛已经离开了，怀孕石也不见踪影。他想，库洛洛虽然是个盗贼，是个骗子，但终究不会为了孩子的事情欺骗自己…吗？他安慰自己，终归先在这里休息一两个月也不是什么坏主意，之后再做打算好了。</p><p>最初的一个月库洛洛完全没有出现。酷拉皮卡不是女孩子，没有办法用月经来判断自己究竟有没有怀孕。只是偶尔在照镜子的时候，他会望着镜中自己平坦的小腹出神，那里面真的会有一个孩子吗？是男孩还是女孩？</p><p>随后的几周他开始出现一些早孕的症状，像是乏力，嗜睡，食欲减退。酷拉皮卡是一个聪明的人，他知道作为一个猎人，出现这些症状意味着什么，他非常兴奋，但又有些不快，因为库洛洛似乎并没有遵守他的承诺。</p><p>库洛洛是在某天的早晨出现在酒店房间里的。彼时酷拉皮卡正被孕吐折磨地死去活来，他用纸巾胡乱擦干净眼泪涎液，一拉开卫生间的门便看到了站在床边的库洛洛。他进来多久了？酷拉皮卡忍不住想，但现在的他并没有心力再为这些不重要的问题纠结。</p><p>库洛洛轻咳两声，掏出一个大口袋，从里面抖出若干本书和几盒药，“这是几本书和…可以缓解孕吐的药，我觉得可能用得上就带过来了…”库洛洛顿了顿又说道，“我听说你喜欢看书，正好我有几本比较有意思的藏书…”酷拉皮卡神情复杂地看着他，突然为自己两个月前的莽撞举动感到后悔，他该怎么办，难道要说恭喜么？恭喜你要当爸爸了？酷拉皮卡不禁感到一阵头痛，他硬着头皮说道，“我怀孕了。”</p><p>“真的吗？”库洛洛看起来似乎很高兴，他难得地露出一副憨傻的表情，喃喃道，“那说明怀孕石是有用的…”又是一阵沉默。虽然酷拉皮卡对库洛洛从没有什么期待，但对方那副白痴的样子还是让他非常不爽，他强忍着想要翻白眼的冲动，好声好气道，“有心了，那就麻烦你把带来的东西摆在桌子上吧。”</p><p>那天之后库洛洛又消失了很长一段时间。酷拉皮卡的小腹随着时间渐渐隆起来，尽管如此，他还是对怀孕这件事没有实感。直到有一天，他正躺在床上百无聊赖地翻看着库洛洛带给他的书。突然腹中有什么东西动了一下，他有些诧异地抚上小腹，正暗自腹诽是不是自己出现了什么幻觉的时候，隔着布料的掌下传来了清晰的胎动。电光火石间酷拉皮卡有了一种想要流泪的冲动，他想唤库洛洛的名字，但又立刻冷静下来。</p><p>库洛洛并不在这里。</p><p>他瘫倒在床上，一只手捂住双眼，另一只手轻轻抚摸着开始显怀的小腹。他双唇紧抿，身体微微颤抖着，不知究竟是幸福的泪水，还是不幸福的泪水，不断顺着指缝流进鬓角里。</p><p>5</p><p>又过了两个月，酷拉皮卡的肚子已经隆起了一个很明显的弧度。他不再孕吐，食欲变好了很多，胎动也渐渐变得规律而有力。他经常给肚子里的孩子读书，有时也会唱窟卢塔族的传统歌谣。他开始穿女装上街买东西，为孩子的出生做准备。因为不知道孩子的性别，所以他买的婴儿服装大多是白色的。</p><p>库洛洛再次出现是在一个雷声大作的雨夜，他身上浓重的血腥气惊醒了睡梦中的酷拉皮卡。起初酷拉皮卡以为那是自己做的一个梦，直到腹中的胎儿轻轻转动身体提醒他一切都是真的。借着闪电和月光，他看到库洛洛瘫坐在窗边，脸上身上挂着伤口，浑身沾满雨水。他打开台灯，动作有些笨拙地翻身下床，“怎么弄成这样了？”</p><p>库洛洛自嘲道，“打架打输了，可不就这样了么。”酷拉皮卡从没见过他这幅模样，印象中库洛洛总是一副胸有成竹运筹帷幄的模样，似乎这世上没有任何事可以让他狼狈。他一时间不知道说什么是好，于是嗫嚅道，“那我…去拿东西帮你处理一下伤口…”</p><p>“酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛叫住他，“你过来。”不知道为什么，这一次酷拉皮卡难得地没有反抗，他乖乖地走到库洛洛面前，窗外骤雨正疯狂地拍打着窗户。库洛洛的手上沾满了鲜血和泥巴，他往窗帘上蹭了蹭，抚上青年隆起的肚子。掌下是柔软温暖的触感，他仿佛得到救赎一般闭上眼睛，把头轻轻靠在对方柔软的肚子上。恍惚中酷拉皮卡感到他的睡衣似乎被雨水打湿了。</p><p>酷拉皮卡为生产准备的消毒水和针线提前派上了用场，他用镊子夹着浸满消毒水的卫生棉球为库洛洛清理伤口，处理到脸上的伤口时库洛洛发出嘶的一声，把脸转向一旁。“不行，必须好好消毒。”酷拉皮卡认真道。“你还真是个当家长的材料。”库洛洛戏谑道，突然他瞥见急救包中放着的一把小刀。他看向青年，对方丝毫没有注意到他的目光，依旧专心致志地清理着伤口。</p><p>“你是不是还有几个月就要生产了？”他假装云淡风轻地问道。</p><p>“嗯，还有三个月。”酷拉皮卡放下手中的卫生棉球，转身去拿缝合用的针线。“问这个干嘛？”</p><p>库洛洛深吸一口气，仿佛做出了什么重大的决定一般，“最后一个月，我留下来陪你。”青年果然如意料中那样反应激烈，“你留下来做什么，我又不需要你帮忙。”库洛洛也难得感到一丝头痛，他耐着性子解释道，“我知道你不需要我帮忙，但我还是想留下。”</p><p>酷拉皮卡还是一副难以平静的模样，库洛洛看着他手中的针线，很怕它下一秒就会扎在什么不该扎的地方。青年缓缓做了三次深呼吸，终于冷静下来。“随便你，”他拽过男人的胳膊，对着上面的伤口仔细端详起来，“到时候你出去就好了。”</p><p>“嘶…轻点儿，脱臼了…”库洛洛小声嘀咕道，“我出去就是了。”</p><p>处理完伤口的库洛洛洗了个澡，他换上睡袍，钻进酷拉皮卡的被窝。怀孕的人体温偏高，搂在怀里像搂了一个小火炉。他摸上对方的肚子，手掌却不自觉向下游走着。半梦半醒间酷拉皮卡皱了皱眉，“睡觉。”库洛洛却好像没听到一般，不安分的手向更隐秘的地方摸去。“我想你。”他在青年耳畔轻声说道。酷拉皮卡身体微微一震，转眼便恢复了平静，“胳膊脱臼也可以吗？”</p><p>库洛洛轻笑道，“当然可以。”已经六个月了。酷拉皮卡想，倒也不是不可以。</p><p>他们这次做得格外小心，虽然猎人的身体是很强壮的，但他们还是小心翼翼生怕会有什么闪失。酷拉皮卡侧躺在床上，库洛洛从身后抬起他的一条腿，缓慢地将性器插了进去。“啊…”许久未被开辟的小穴再次兴奋起来，分泌出大量的液体。“还是这么欢迎我，我很受宠若惊啊。”库洛洛嘴上没有闲着，身下也缓缓抽动起来。“嗯…哈…”酷拉皮卡难耐地扭动着身子，“再用力一点…”</p><p>“不行哦，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛摆出一副家长的口吻，“不可以太用力。”无法被满足的酷拉皮卡扭过头，漂亮的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看向他。</p><p>库洛洛瞬间就落败了。“真是的，”他忍不住抱怨道，“这么做真是太作弊了…”他拔出性器，一瞬间的空虚感让酷拉皮卡感到难以适从，“哎？”他不禁惊呼出声。“只要让你爽到就可以了吧。”库洛洛将青年放倒，让他平躺在床上，然后向对方的身下滑去。意识到他要做什么的青年挣扎起来，“等一下…啊…”酷拉皮卡的大脑一片空白。他这是…要帮自己口交吗？</p><p>库洛洛并没有给他太多时间思考。他温热的口腔包裹着青年最敏感脆弱的部分，富有技巧地吞吐舔弄着。由于肚子的缘故，酷拉皮卡看不见男人的动作，这在某种程度上加重了他的感官。“啊…啊…”不久他就再度沉浸在情欲当中了。最终他射在了男人嘴里，随后还听到了一声清晰的吞咽声。</p><p>酷拉皮卡的脸刷得红了。相比之下库洛洛要不以为然得多，他取过一张纸巾擦拭嘴角。“味道还可以。”他淡淡地说道，“怎么样？可以睡觉了吗？”</p><p>天呐…酷拉皮卡觉得自己要晕过去了。他侧过身去，将自己缩成一团，紧张道，“晚安。”</p><p>库洛洛微笑了一下，伸手为他关上头顶的台灯。</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>6</p><p>第九个月，酷拉皮卡的肚子已经很大了。他的身体开始因为孕后期变得浮肿，也会因为盗汗在夜晚惊醒。库洛洛遵守了他的诺言，在这一个月里寸步不离地守在酷拉皮卡身边。他不厌其烦地为他按摩小腿和脚掌，在每个他辗转难眠的夜晚为他准备新的睡衣，为他擦汗，亲吻他，拥抱他。</p><p>他们很少和彼此说话，偶尔会讨论书里的内容。有一次库洛洛讲起流星街生长的一种奇特的植物，它们长着类似猪笼草的袋子，只要往里面放一枚钱币，它就会根据钱币的价值绽放不同的花朵。酷拉皮卡听后轻轻笑了起来，他也想讲一些自己小时候的事情，但最终因为觉得太过于不合时宜而作罢。他们就这样在长久的沉默中等待着，等待着最终之日的到来。</p><p>由于缺乏交流，又或者说，他们永远也不会让彼此知道，无论是在库洛洛心中，还是在酷拉皮卡心中，他们都希望时间可以流逝得慢一点，再慢一点。如果可以，他们希望那一天永远不要到来。</p><p>但那一天终究是到来了。那是极其平凡的一天，天气晴朗，阳光明媚。酷拉皮卡像往常一样摆弄着给孩子准备的小玩意，突然感觉腹中穿来一阵异常的疼痛。那是不同于以往的疼痛，规律而猛烈。他强迫自己冷静下来，唤来在卫生间洗东西的库洛洛，告诉他自己要生产了。</p><p>库洛洛也是异常的冷静，他将酷拉皮卡扶到床上，又给他准备了一些食物和水。酷拉皮卡和逐渐变强的宫缩对抗着，在难得喘息的间隙，他吩咐库洛洛去把他的急救包拿过来。库洛洛照做了。</p><p>“呃…啊…”酷拉皮卡渐渐呻吟出声，他的脸色变得惨白，但他知道现在还不是时候。</p><p>“出去…库洛洛…”他双眼紧闭，发出粗重的喘息，熬过又一阵强烈的宫缩，“你出去…”</p><p>库洛洛的神色看起来莫名的悲伤。他拿着纸巾为青年拭去脸上的汗水，尽管他立刻流出了更多。“我会出去的。”他温柔地说道，“但你要先把这些东西吃完好吗？”</p><p>酷拉皮卡接受了他的条件。他强忍着不适吃光了桌上的食物，并当着库洛洛的面将杯中的水一饮而尽。库洛洛的神色轻松下来，他揉了揉青年的头发，并轻轻亲吻了他的额头，“我会在外面等你。”</p><p>玛奇已经在外面等着他了。看到库洛洛出来，她颇有些不解地问道，“为什么要这么做？”</p><p>库洛洛有些丧气地答道，“我没有选择。”玛奇显然不能被这样的回答说服，她接着说道，“那就直接把他打昏好了，我们现在这样算什么？”库洛洛靠在墙壁上，身体慢慢向下滑去。他摊开左手，露出从酷拉皮卡的急救包中顺走的小刀，“玛奇，我不能那么做。”</p><p>玛奇立刻读懂了房间内那个青年的用意，她不禁倒吸了一口凉气。“你觉得他可以靠自己吗？”</p><p>库洛洛眼神涣散，他缓缓蠕动嘴唇，“当然不可以。”</p><p>“那我们怎么办？等着吗？等他自己疼晕过去？”房间内青年的呻吟越来越痛楚，玛奇不禁担心起来，“那要等多久啊？”</p><p>“不会很久的。”库洛洛捂住眼睛，“我在给他的水里放了特制的安眠药。”</p><p>几分钟后房间内渐渐安静下来，不久便恢复了寂静。“走吧玛奇，”库洛洛站起身，“该我们进去了。”房间内，床上满是挣扎的痕迹，青年的肚子以肉眼可见的程度蠕动着，他脸色惨白，双唇早已失去血色。库洛洛眼神微动，他掏出卞氏刀，强打精神道，“让我们赶紧开始吧。”</p><p>整个过程很顺利，他们剖开酷拉皮卡的肚子，从里面取出满身血污的小婴儿。库洛洛利落地为孩子剪掉脐带，玛奇立刻替青年清理干净体内的秽物并缝合了伤口。</p><p>“哎？是个小女孩呢。”玛奇凑到库洛洛身旁，刚出生的小婴儿乖极了，不哭也不闹，对着她咯咯直笑。黑色的头发…和…褐色的眼睛…库洛洛看着怀中的小婴儿。这就是，他和酷拉皮卡的孩子吗？“该给孩子洗洗，团长。”玛奇看向库洛洛，只见两行泪水顺着男人的脸颊流淌下来。</p><p>真是的，团长又流泪了，玛奇忍不住腹诽。但她转眼间便释怀了，“不过，这也确实是一个值得流泪的时刻。”</p><p>7</p><p>酷拉皮卡醒来已经是次日的凌晨。夜空中高挂的清冷月亮提醒着他时间的流逝，他转过头，身旁正放着一个襁褓，里面是一个柔软的小婴儿。像是心有灵犀一般，原本熟睡中的小婴儿突然睁开双眼，露出褐色的眼眸。酷拉皮卡感到眼睛湿润了，这是他的孩子啊，窟卢塔族的孩子。他伸出手去碰她的脸颊，婴儿的脸颊粉粉的，软软的，让他忍不住想亲亲她。</p><p>他拖起身子，在她的脸上留下轻柔的一吻。小婴儿笑起来，吵醒了坐在一旁昏昏欲睡的库洛洛。</p><p>“你醒了。”库洛洛揉揉眼睛，“我去给你准备点吃的。”</p><p>“哦对了，”走向门口的库洛洛像是想起什么似的，转过身来，“是个女孩。”酷拉皮卡望着男人远去的背影，陷入沉思。他不记得自己是怎么生下这个孩子的，记忆中他在一开始就因为力竭昏过去了…然而襁褓中的小婴儿没有给他太多思考的机会，她的一只手从襁褓中挣脱出来，轻轻握住了酷拉皮卡的手指。</p><p>酷拉皮卡无法描述自己此刻的心情，他支起身子，将她小心地护在怀里。“啊…啊…”还不会说话的小婴儿只能咿咿呀呀地发出一些模糊的字眼，但只是这些，便足以击溃酷拉皮卡心中的全部防备，在那个瞬间他发誓要将满腔的柔情都献给她。他轻轻地抚摸着女儿柔软的手指，将她小小的拳头贴在脸颊上。“我在这里…”他柔声说着，不禁落下泪来，“爸爸在这里…”</p><p>十分钟后库洛洛带着热气腾腾的粥回来了，小婴儿也在酷拉皮卡的安抚下再次睡去。“吃点东西吧。”库洛洛在他的床边坐下，盛起一汤匙粥送到他的嘴边。酷拉皮卡看看眼前的汤匙，轻轻吹了吹，温顺地把粥吞了下去。</p><p>“医生说，你的伤至少要休息一个星期。这一个星期不要剧烈运动，更不要使用念。”库洛洛面不改色地说道。</p><p>酷拉皮卡点点头，说好。“孩子的名字，”他轻声问道，“有什么想法吗？”</p><p>库洛洛的手明显停顿了一秒，但他立刻摆出一副轻松的模样，“起名字的事情我不擅长…这不是还有一个星期吗？你可以慢慢想...”</p><p>酷拉皮卡不再说话，像是陷入了某种沉思。</p><p>接下来的一个星期对库洛洛来说像是梦境一样。他和酷拉皮卡就像一对刚刚生下第一个孩子的小夫妻，做着全天下的年轻父母都会做的蠢事。他总是一不小心就把女儿弄哭，而酷拉皮卡最听不得女儿哭，无论何时何地，他永远会放下手中的一切哄女儿开心。也就是因为如此，在这短短的一个星期内，他们把牛奶煮糊了五次，洗衣服忘记放洗衣液三次，忘记关闭浴缸的阀门两次。</p><p>他们不约而同地把全部精力都放在女儿身上，因为这样便不用面对彼此。</p><p>一个星期很快过去，酷拉皮卡要带着女儿离开了。他一手抱着女儿，另一只手拖着行李箱。库洛洛靠在门框上，目送他渐渐走远。</p><p>“罗拉。”酷拉皮卡突然转过身来，微笑道，“孩子的名字是罗拉。”库洛洛走上前，在她的额头上留下最后一个吻，“小罗拉，要平平安安地长大哦。”</p><p>要像你爸爸一样成为一个正直温柔的人。如果可以的话，我希望自己永远守护你，即使你也许永远也不会知道我就是你另一个父亲。</p><p>“再会了，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛转过身，向他们相反的方向走去。他快步闪进第一个拐角，却忍不住停住了脚步。</p><p>听着青年渐行渐远的脚步声，库洛洛忍不住想道，他和酷拉皮卡不过是上帝的祭品，要在这人间为他老人家演一出盛大的好戏。他们会相遇，会纠缠，但不会相爱。他清楚地知道自己对酷拉皮卡的感情是欲望，而酷拉皮卡对他的感情是恨意。但现在，他们有了罗拉，她会陪伴酷拉皮卡，并享有他们全部的爱。</p><p>他们注定无法献给彼此的爱。</p><p>酒店的清理人员很快到来。她刷开房门，麻利地开始整理打扫。库洛洛看着她飞快地掀起他们睡过的床单，将包裹过罗拉的毛巾扔进回收桶里。他知道，不需要很久这个房间便会恢复到十个月前那样，仿佛一切都没有发生过。想到这里，他突然像被抽去力气般长叹一声，飞快地拭去眼角那颗无人察觉的眼泪，并发自内心地认为，这就是他们最好的结局。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>